18 Lipca 2015
TVP 1 HD 06:00 Klan - odc. 2732; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Ekspres Miłosierdzia - odc. 17 - BEZDOMNOŚĆ W METROPOLII; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:55 Pełnosprawni - odc. 114; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Las bliżej nas - odc. 66 Puszcza Białowieska; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Odnawialne źródła energii - Niewyczerpalne energie - Pompy ciepła; cykl reportaży; reż.:Sławomir Koehler; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Naszaarmia.pl - odc. 170; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Innowacje dla Ciebie - /5/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Chichot losu - odc. 6/13 - Zdrada - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Przystań - odc. 5/13 - Spóźnieni kochankowie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Volare - Historia Domenico Modugno - odc. 1 (Volare - La grande storia di Domenico Modugno, 1 puntata) - txt. str. 777 55'; serial biograficzny kraj prod.Włochy (2013); reż.:Riccardo Milani; wyk.:Bepe Fiorello, Kasia Smutniak, Alessandro Tiberi, Michele Placido; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Teo - ria smaku Teo Vafidisa - odc. 16 (s. II odc. 3); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Eska 13:05 Opole 2015 na bis /8/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Zwierzęta świata - Tajemnice ptaków cz. 3. Życie na krawedzi (The Secret Life of Birds. Dawn Chorus. Living on the Edge); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:John Gwyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:40 Północ - Południe I - odc. 9/12 (North and South I, ep. 9/12) - txt. str. 777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.USA (1985); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Downton Abbey II - odc. 1/8 (Downton Abbey II ep. 1) - txt. str. 777 66'; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); reż.:Ashley Pearce; wyk.:Hugh Bonneville, Elizabeth McGovern, Michelle Dockery, Laura Carmichael, Jessica Brown Findlay, Maggie Smith, Allen Leech, Dan Stevens, Penelope Wilton, Lily James; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Komisarz Alex - odc. 41 (seria IV, odc. 2) - Niebezpieczne związki - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Dama w czarnym welonie - odc. 5/12 (Dama velata, La (Woman with the Black Veil), 5 serata); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Włochy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 GOL; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:09 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Rajd Estonii; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Hit na sobotę - Śmierć nadejdzie jutro (Die Another Day) - txt. str. 777 127' kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2002); reż.:Lee Tamahori; wyk.:Pierce Brosnan, Halle Berry, Judi Dench, John Cleese; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Osaczony (Hostage) - txt. str. 777 108'; thriller kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2005); reż.:Florent Emilio Siri; wyk.:Bruce Willis, Kevin Pollack, Jimmy Bennett; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Zemsta - odc. 9 (Revenge, ep. 9); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:35 Zemsta - odc. 10 (Revenge, ep. 10); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:30 Downton Abbey II - odc. 1/8 (Downton Abbey II ep. 1) 66'; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); reż.:Ashley Pearce; wyk.:Hugh Bonneville, Elizabeth McGovern, Michelle Dockery, Laura Carmichael, Jessica Brown Findlay, Maggie Smith, Allen Leech, Dan Stevens, Penelope Wilton, Lily James; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Do białego rana - odc. 11 (Up All Night, ep. 11, First Christmas); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:15 Do białego rana - odc. 12 (Up All Night, ep. 12, New Year's Eve); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:25 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 16 / 26 seria 2 (Deadly 60 - ep. 16 / 26 s. 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Prawo natury - W lasach strefy umiarkowanej (How nature works: Seasonal Forest); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:Adam White , Gillian Taylor; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 1138 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:35 Dom - odc. 5/25 - Ponad 200 czwartków - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Czarne chmury - odc. 5/10 - Czarna sakwa - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Misja natura - Wyżyna Zachodniowołyńska 6/12; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2133; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 138 "Nowocześni dziadkowie" sezon 6 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Rejs z kabaretem; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Beethoven 5 (Beethoven's 5th) 87'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Mark Griffiths; wyk.:Dave Thomas, Faith Ford, Daveigh Chase; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Międzynarodowy Festiwal Kultury i Muzyki Romów - Ciechocinek 2015 - oprawa - (2); felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 105; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 105; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Międzynarodowy Festiwal Kultury i Muzyki Romów - Ciechocinek 2015 - Jedno jest miejsce dla wszystkich. (1); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:10 Międzynarodowy Festiwal Kultury i Muzyki Romów - Ciechocinek 2015 - Jedno jest miejsce dla wszystkich (2); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:15 Międzynarodowy Festiwal Kultury i Muzyki Romów - Ciechocinek 2015 - Jedno jest miejsce dla wszystkich (3); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 23:15 As w rękawie 2: Bal zabójców (Smokin' Aces 2: Assassins' Ball) 84'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2010); reż.:P.J. Pesce; wyk.:Autumn Reeser, Tommy Flanagan, Tom Berenger; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Republika - Nowe Sytuacje - Jarocin Live 2014; koncert; reż.:Mateusz Winkiel; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Kaliber 45 (Point 45) 93'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Gary Lennon; wyk.:Milla Jovovich, Angus MacFadyen, Stephen Dorff; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 03:50 Grimm - odc 5/22 (Grimm ep. Danse Macabre); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:45 Grimm - odc 6/22 (Grimm ep. The Three Bad Wolves); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Wrocław 07:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 07:15 Pogoda - 18.07 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:20 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:40 Odkryj Małopolskę... na rowerze - odc. 14 - Biecz; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Dla niesłyszących Misja Integracja OPP - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:25 Stacyjka - odc. 10/13 - Rycerze i dziewice; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Głos widza - odc. 27; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 AgroSzansa - odc. 64; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:01 Telewizyjny Klub Seniora; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Zrób sobie dom - Zrób sobie dom 99; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Lato w Regionach - Bieszczady; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:25 Rączka gotuje- karczma wiejska Pszczyna; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Lato w Regionach - Bieszczady; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:10 Europa z bliska - odc. 29 (Europa z bliska); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Lato w Regionach - Bieszczady; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:40 Podróże z Góralem seria II - odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Historia kina w Popielawach 91'; film obyczajowy; reż.:Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk.:Krzysztof Majchrzak, Bartosz Opania, Grażyna Błęcka - Kolska, Michał Jasiński, Tomasz Krysiak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 W starym kinie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Lato w Regionach - Bieszczady; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:20 Naturalnie tak - odc. 86; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Lato w Regionach - Bieszczady; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Panorama eksportowa; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Wokół ryb 2014/15 - odc. 27; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Eurowiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Zapiski Łazęgi - Krople prądu; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 STUDIO - Studio Agatowe Lato Lwówek Śląski 17:43 Ramka wrocławska; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 STUDIO - Studio Agatowe Lato Lwówek Śląski 18:05 Rzeczpospolita wapiennicza; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Fakty - wydanie główne; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:44 Fakty Sport 18:51 Pogoda 18:54 STUDIO - Studio Agatowe Lato Lwówek Śląski 19:01 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 3/7 - Babciu! Ratunku!; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 21 Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej - Weill 2000; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Naturalnie tak - odc. 86; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Pogoda - 18.07 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda - 18.07 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 40 Makaron z cukinią, pomidorami i schabem, tarta owocowa; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:01 Fakty - wydanie wieczorne; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:16 Fakty Sport 22:23 Pogoda 22:30 Geo - Info - Centrum; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:44 Pociąg do historii - Pociąg do historii: Łemko; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:05 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 67 - Grażyna Plebanek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Nauczanie początkowe; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marcin Bortkiewicz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Powrót do przeszłości - odc. 22 - Na rybkę; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Fabryki psów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Walka o sprawiedliwość; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Naturalnie tak - odc. 86; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Pogoda - 18.07 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 01:25 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Pogoda - 18.07 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Historia kina w Popielawach 91'; film obyczajowy; reż.:Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk.:Krzysztof Majchrzak, Bartosz Opania, Grażyna Błęcka - Kolska, Michał Jasiński, Tomasz Krysiak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 40 Makaron z cukinią, pomidorami i schabem, tarta owocowa; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:05 Eurowiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 67 - Grażyna Plebanek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Fama 96 - Wycieczka o Maksie; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:25 Remanent - FAMA'99; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:55 Wilkowyjce w Kikole; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 AgroSzansa - odc. 64; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:30 Skarby prowincji. II odc. 18; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 Wyprzedzić chorobę - Zakład Opiekuńczo - Leczniczy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat HD 5:00 Disco gramy - program muzyczny 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 7:45 Jeźdźcy smoków (6) - serial animowany 8:15 Jeźdźcy smoków (7) - serial animowany 8:30 Scooby-Doo: Wakacje z duchami - film animowany, USA 2010 10:00 Ewa gotuje (213) - magazyn kulinarny 10:35 Małolaty u taty - komedia, USA 2003 12:35 Dirty Dancing - film muzyczny, USA 1987 14:40 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (119) - serial paradokumentalny 15:40 Trudne sprawy (509) - serial paradokumentalny 16:40 Dlaczego ja? (616) - serial paradokumentalny 17:40 Nasz nowy dom (27) - reality show 18:40 Mistrz Zakupów (7) - teleturniej 18:50 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 19:20 Sport - magazyn sportowy 19:25 Pogoda - program informacyjny 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (336) - serial komediowy 20:00 Kabaretobranie 2014 - 6. Zielonogórska Noc Kabaretowa na bis (2) - program rozrywkowy 22:00 Uliczny wojownik - film sensacyjny, Japonia/USA 1994 0:20 Potwór - horror komediowy, Korea Południowa 2006 2:45 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN HD 5:30 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4287 5:50 Mango - Telezakupy 7:55 Top wings Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 3 8:30 Dzień dobry wakacje Odcinek: 7 11:00 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 2100 11:25 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 2101 11:50 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 2102 12:10 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 2103 12:50 Mali giganci Odcinek: 6 14:45 Żony Hollywood Odcinek: 6 15:55 Project Runway: Młodzi projektanci Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 17:00 Ugotowani Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 8 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 10 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4288 20:00 List w butelce 22:45 Medium 1:20 Cela 3:35 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4288 3:50 Sekrety magii Odcinek: 432 TV 4 6:00 Strażnik Teksasu 2 (35) - serial sensacyjny 7:05 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 3 (25) - serial animowany 7:35 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki (32) - serial animowany 8:05 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 3 (28) - serial animowany 8:35 Kapitan Drake i drzewo życia - film przygodowy, Bułgaria/USA 2009 10:25 Policjantki i policjanci (46) - serial obyczajowy 11:25 Policjantki i policjanci (47) - serial obyczajowy 12:25 Policjantki i policjanci (48) - serial obyczajowy 13:25 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 14:30 Sekret mumii - thriller, Niemcy/Austria 2000 16:30 Przyczajony tygrys, ukryty smok - film przygodowy, Tajwan/Chiny/USA/Hongkong 2000 19:00 Galileo (478) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Policjantki i policjanci (49) - serial obyczajowy 21:00 Policjantki i policjanci (50) - serial obyczajowy 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 2 (48) - serial kryminalny 23:00 Mantykora: legendarny potwór - horror SF, USA 2005 0:55 Belfer: Przegrana nie wchodzi w grę - film sensacyjny, USA 2001 2:50 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 3:10 Rodzice na skraju załamania nerwowego (1) - serial paradokumentalny 4:00 Disco Polo Life (117) - magazyn muzyczny 5:00 Disco Polo Life (118) - magazyn muzyczny TVN 7 HD 5:55 Szymon Majewski Show: Magda Welc i Ani Mru-Mru (13/14) - program rozrywkowy 7:00 Mango - telezakupy 9:05 Bananowy doktor 4 (12/16) - serial obyczajowy 10:05 Kamuflaż 2 (14/16) - serial sensacyjny 11:05 Gwiazdy wierzą w duchy 2 (6/18) - reality show 12:05 Prawo Agaty (2) - serial obyczajowy 13:10 Prawo Agaty (3) - serial obyczajowy 14:15 Prawo Agaty (4) - serial obyczajowy 15:20 Spokojnie, to tylko awaria - komedia, USA 1982 17:00 W krzywym zwierciadle: Europejskie wakacje - komedia, USA 1985 19:00 Komediowa sobota: Stare lwy - komedia przygodowa, USA 2003 21:20 Komediowa sobota: Wakacje w Las Vegas - komedia, USA 1997 23:30 Sztandar chwały - dramat wojenny, USA 2006 2:15 Alcatraz (8/13) - serial SF 3:15 Sekrety magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy TV Polonia 06:05 Na sygnale - odc. 45 "Leśny zabójca"; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Na sygnale - odc. 46 "Drobnym drukiem"; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Na sygnale - odc. 47 "Kubeł zimnej wody" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Na sygnale - odc. 48 "Lewizna góry" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:30 Polonia w Komie - (769) Hiszpania - Zuzanna; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:20 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Łamigłówka - Zagadka /113/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 113 (seria IX odc. 5) Z miłości - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 588 - Dmuchać na zimne - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Piasek jest drapieżnikiem-Słowiński Park Narodowy; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krystian Matysek, Dorota Adamkiewicz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Polonia w Komie - (772) Ohio - Sylwia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (254); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (231); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zagadka /113/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1128 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Lato Zet i Dwójki 2015 - (2) Przebój Lata; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 12 - Ratunek dla bałwanków; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Wiedźmy - odc. 2/13 - Cud na Pradze - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (108); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Duch w dom - odc. 3/8 - Karty przetargowe - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Dekalog - Cztery - txt. str. 777 55'; film TVP; reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Janusz Gajos, Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Adam Hanuszkiewicz, Artur Barciś, Jan Tesarz, Aleksander Bardini; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:35 Polonia w Komie - (775) Norwegia - Kaki Koko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - Zagadka /113/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1128 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 12 - Ratunek dla bałwanków; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Wiedźmy - odc. 2/13 - Cud na Pradze; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (108); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Duch w dom - odc. 3/8 - Karty przetargowe; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Dekalog - Cztery 55'; film TVP; reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Janusz Gajos, Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Adam Hanuszkiewicz, Artur Barciś, Jan Tesarz, Aleksander Bardini; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 06:10 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 2 6:00 Całkiem nowe lata miodowe: Szkoła rodzenia (14) - serial komediowy 6:35 Całkiem nowe lata miodowe: Swaty (15) - serial komediowy 7:05 Całkiem nowe lata miodowe: Pret a Porter (16) - serial komediowy 7:40 Pielęgniarki (93) - serial paradokumentalny 8:40 Pielęgniarki (94) - serial paradokumentalny 9:40 Dlaczego ja? (403) - serial paradokumentalny 10:40 Dlaczego ja? (404) - serial paradokumentalny 11:40 Dlaczego ja? (405) - serial paradokumentalny 12:40 Dlaczego ja? (406) - serial paradokumentalny 13:40 Dlaczego ja? (407) - serial paradokumentalny 14:40 Nasz nowy dom (28) - reality show 15:40 Miodowe lata: Jedyny w swoim rodzaju (92) - serial komediowy 16:30 Miodowe lata: Miłość jest ślepa (93) - serial komediowy 17:15 Miodowe lata: List z Nigerii (94) - serial komediowy 18:00 Malanowski i partnerzy: Hotelowy kanciarz (23) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18:30 Malanowski i partnerzy: Zabójcza gra (24) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:00 Tajemnice kniei: Wilk - nocny łowca (13) - cykl reportaży 19:30 Ewa gotuje (239) - magazyn kulinarny 20:00 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Trudne sprawy (370) - serial paradokumentalny 21:45 Pamiętniki z wakacji 3 (43) - serial paradokumentalny 22:35 Świat według Kiepskich: Stan wyjątkowy (406) - serial komediowy 23:05 Świat według Kiepskich: Samotność w sieci (407) - serial komediowy 23:35 Rodzina zastępcza: Plama (126) - serial komediowy 0:05 Daleko od noszy: Ukryte kamery (147) - serial komediowy 0:35 Oblicza Ameryki (646) - magazyn turystyczny 1:05 Przyjaciółki 4 (45) - serial obyczajowy 2:05 Imperium disco polo (23) - magazyn muzyczny 2:35 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 3:05 Nasz nowy dom (28) - reality show 4:05 Świat według Kiepskich: Paradoks (465) - serial komediowy 4:35 2XL (11) - serial obyczajowy 5:35 Oblicza Ameryki (646) - magazyn turystyczny Canal + HD 6:00 Aktualności filmowe+ - magazyn filmowy 6:30 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 7:00 O co biega? (9) - magazyn sportowy 7:30 Aktualności filmowe+ - magazyn filmowy 8:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 8:15 Pan Peabody i Sherman - film animowany, USA 2014 9:45 Eks mojego życia - komedia, Francja/Włochy 2014 11:05 Gagarin - film biograficzny, Rosja 2013 12:55 Medicus - film przygodowy, Niemcy 2013 15:25 Szef - komedia, USA 2014 17:20 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Żużel: Grand Prix Łotwy - żużel 21:15 Sąsiedzi - komedia, USA 2014 22:50 Brick Mansions. Najlepszy z najlepszych - film sensacyjny, Francja/Kanada 2014 0:20 Trzy razy śmierć - film sensacyjny, Australia/USA 2014 1:50 Wenus w futrze - dramat obyczajowy, Francja/Polska 2013 3:25 Jaskółka - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 2013 4:40 Długi weekend - film obyczajowy, Polska 2004 HBO HD 6:00 Bogini - komedia, Australia 2013 7:45 Szczęśliwe święta - komediodramat, USA 2014 9:10 Wąż kontra Mangusta - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2013 10:50 Hot Chick - komedia, USA 2002 12:35 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 13:05 Niebo istnieje... naprawdę - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2014 14:45 Porywacz psów - komedia, Brazylia 2013 16:45 Premiera: Scooby-Doo i Frankenstrachy - film animowany, USA 2014 18:00 Na skraju jutra - film SF, Australia/USA 2014 19:50 Pacific Rim - film SF, USA 2013 22:00 Premiera: Dom grozy 2 (9) - serial grozy 22:55 Premiera: Kłamstwa na sprzedaż 4 (3) - serial komediowy 23:25 Detektyw 2 (4) - serial kryminalny 0:25 Na skraju jutra - film SF, Australia/USA 2014 2:20 Amelia - komedia romantyczna, Francja/Niemcy 2001 4:20 John Doe: Samozwańczy strażnik - thriller, Australia 2014 Cinemax HD 6:00 Miłość jest zagadką 7:35 Przebudzenia 9:35 Najlepsi reżyserzy Odcinek: 76 10:05 W Kopenhadze 11:45 Pauza 13:10 Fedora 15:05 W rękach Boga 16:55 Miłość jest zagadką 18:30 Przebudzenia 20:30 Kalwaria 22:10 Empire Falls 0:00 The Raid II: Infiltracja 2:30 Stuart: Spojrzenie w przeszłość 4:05 Fedora Polonia 1 6:05 Muzyczna ruletka 6:40 Raj utracony 7:30 Raj utracony 8:30 Pasmo programowe telewizji TOP SHOP 14:20 Muzyczna ruletka 14:55 Taka sytuacja 15:15 Disco Start na żywo 16:30 Zagadkowa wyspa 18:35 Sandra - Życie w luksusie 19:05 Muzyczna ruletka 19:35 MagicznaTV.pl 22:20 Różowa noc TTV 5:05 Bez recepty Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 2 6:00 Blisko ludzi 6:30 Express 6:45 Kossakowski. Nieoczywiste Odcinek: 5 7:15 Sekretne operacje Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 8:15 Najpiękniejsze miejsca na świecie Odcinek: 3 8:45 Wakacyjny galimatias Odcinek: 2 9:45 Orzeł czy reszka? Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 3 10:45 Kuchenne koszmary Gordona Ramsaya Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 6 11:45 DeFacto Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 2 12:15 Usterka Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 4 12:45 Wojny magazynowe - Nowy Jork Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 13:15 Wojny magazynowe - Nowy Jork Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 13:45 Złoty interes Odcinek: 3 14:45 Wojny przewoźników Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 15:15 Wojny przewoźników Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 15:45 Express 15:57 Pogoda 16:00 Handlarze Odcinek: 8 16:45 Remont w stylu Vegas Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 3 17:45 Express 17:57 Pogoda 18:00 Tymczasem na plaży Odcinek: 5 18:05 Kossakowski. Nieoczywiste Odcinek: 7 18:40 Anatomia głupoty według Richarda Hammonda Odcinek: 5 19:10 Anatomia głupoty według Richarda Hammonda Odcinek: 6 19:45 Express 19:57 Pogoda 20:00 Licytuj i niszcz Odcinek: 5 20:30 Licytuj i niszcz Odcinek: 6 21:00 Usterka Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 4 21:30 Usterka Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 4 22:00 Gogglebox Odcinek: 12 22:30 Mój pierwszy... Odcinek: 3 23:00 Kossakowski. Inicjacja Odcinek: 7 23:30 Kto poślubi mojego syna? Odcinek: 6 0:30 Kulisy płatnego seksu Odcinek: 5 1:05 Nagie Newsy Odcinek: 3 1:35 Usterka Odcinek: 10 2:05 Usterka Odcinek: 11 2:35 Ostre cięcie Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 2 3:15 Bez recepty Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 2 4:05 Kocham. Enter Odcinek: 14 ATM Rozrywka 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6:00 Disco gramy Odcinek: 3048 7:00 Casper Odcinek: 5 7:10 Przyjaciele królika Bugsa Odcinek: 33 7:20 Przyjaciele królika Bugsa Odcinek: 34 7:30 Kot Felix Odcinek: 2 7:40 Pan flecista Odcinek: 3 7:50 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa Odcinek: 4 8:05 Księga dżungli Odcinek: 4 8:30 Simba Odcinek: 39 9:00 Czyja wina? Odcinek: 19 10:00 Czyja wina? Odcinek: 21 11:00 Czyja wina? Odcinek: 20 12:00 Czyja wina? Odcinek: 22 13:00 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 218 13:30 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 219 14:00 Ostatni skok Gangu Olsena 16:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 116 16:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 117 17:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 118 17:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 119 18:00 Robin Hood Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 19:00 Robin Hood Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 20:00 Ekipa Odcinek: 11 21:00 Fala zbrodni Odcinek: 39 22:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 169 22:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 170 23:00 Lazurowy dynamit 1:00 Synowie Odcinek: 1 1:30 Na rybę Odcinek: 18 2:00 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 2 3:00 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 67 4:00 Dobranoc ATM Odcinek: 4 4:30 Czas na kulturę Odcinek: 1 Polsat Cafe 6:00 Odcięte od kasy (7) - serial dokumentalny 7:00 Charlotte - moja historia - film dokumentalny, Nowa Zelandia 2013 8:00 Zdrowie na widelcu: Jogurt (61) - magazyn poradnikowy 8:30 Zdrowa w każdym detalu: Ból (8) - magazyn poradnikowy 9:00 Będziemy mieli dziecko (1) - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Dziewczynka, która płacze krwią - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2009 11:00 Cudowne życie: Beyoncé i Jay-Z - film dokumentalny, USA 2014 12:00 Ach, co to był za ślub! (7) - magazyn 12:30 Najwyższe dzieci świata - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2009 13:30 Zdrowie na widelcu: Największe błędy żywieniowe (41) - magazyn poradnikowy 14:00 Nasz nowy dom (29) - reality show 15:00 Gwiazdy na dywaniku (144) - program rozrywkowy 15:30 Oszukane (4) - serial paradokumentalny 16:30 Plotka (3) - magazyn 17:00 Aleja sław: Wpadki makijażowe oraz co mnie zadziwia w show-biznesie - Katarzyna Burzyńska (130) - magazyn 17:30 Z tyłu sceny: Maja Sablewska (48) - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Shopping Queen: Zabrze (12) - program rozrywkowy 19:00 The Fabulous Life of Pop Divas - reality show 20:00 Zdrady: Lekarski biznes (63) - serial paradokumentalny 21:00 Gwiazdy na dywaniku (169) - program rozrywkowy 21:30 Gwiazdy na dywaniku (168) - program rozrywkowy 22:00 Aleja sław: Najsłynniejsi polscy tatusiowie i 7 rzeczy irytujących Edytę Herbuś (125) - magazyn 22:30 Plotka (4) - magazyn 23:00 Tak się robi w show-biznesie (13) - magazyn lifestylowy 23:30 Style gwiazd (6) - program rozrywkowy 0:00 Jak zdobyć księcia Harry'ego (5) - serial dokumentalny 1:00 Zdrady (21) - serial dokumentalny 2:00 Ból za kulisami sławy (6) - magazyn 2:30 Wyskoki dziecięcych gwiazd (2-ost.) - film dokumentalny, USA 2009 3:30 Tak się robi w show-biznesie - magazyn lifestylowy 4:00 Big Ang w Miami (10) - reality show 5:00 Wakacyjne szaleństwa (6) - serial dokumentalny Polsat Play 6:00 W obliczu śmierci - GOPR (7) - serial dokumentalny 6:30 W obliczu śmierci - GOPR (8) - serial dokumentalny 7:00 Granice odwagi - straż graniczna (10) - serial dokumentalny 7:30 Poławiacze (5) - serial dokumentalny 8:00 Poławiacze (6) - serial dokumentalny 8:30 Stołeczna drogówka (44) - serial dokumentalny 9:00 Autościema - czyli jak kupować, by nie żałować (3) - serial dokumentalny 9:30 Gliniarze (18) - magazyn kryminalny 10:00 Kulisy II wojny światowej (6) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11:15 Mroczna charyzma Adolfa Hitlera (2) - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2012 12:30 Skarby III Rzeszy (28) - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Skarby III Rzeszy (15) - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Poszukiwacze historii (15) - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Auschwitz - fabryka śmierci (6-ost.) - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Szok! Takie rzeczy tylko w Rosji (55) - serial dokumentalny 15:30 Szok! Takie rzeczy tylko w Rosji (56) - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Hardkorowy lombard (40) - serial dokumentalny 16:30 Hardkorowy lombard (41) - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Top 20: Najgłupsi na świecie (7) - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Jaś Fasola (4) - serial komediowy 18:30 Jaś Fasola (5) - serial komediowy 19:00 Top 20 - szokujące i komiczne (11) - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Hardkorowy lombard (58) - serial dokumentalny 20:30 Top 20 - Umrzesz ze śmiechu (16) - program rozrywkowy 21:30 Polacy w świecie: Berlin (8) - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Umrzesz ze śmiechu - wpadki i wypadki (16) - program rozrywkowy 22:30 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów (3) - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Miasta grzechu (7) - serial dokumentalny 23:30 Zapiski dziewicy - film erotyczny, Francja 2013 1:05 Edukacja młodej pokojówki - film erotyczny, Francja 2014 2:30 Nocny patrol (3) - serial dokumentalny 3:30 Wynalazcy - magazyn 4:00 Stołeczna drogówka (19) - serial dokumentalny 4:30 997 - Fajbusiewicz na tropie (17) - magazyn kryminalny 5:00 997 - Fajbusiewicz na tropie (18) - magazyn kryminalny 5:30 997 - Fajbusiewicz na tropie (19) - magazyn kryminalny Tele 5 5:40 Lista przebojów Disco Bandżo (15-ost.) - program muzyczny 6:30 Muzyczny top - program rozrywkowy 7:30 Telezakupy 9:30 Muzyczny top - program rozrywkowy 9:55 Britannic - dramat wojenny, Wielka Brytania/USA 2000 11:45 Strefa 51 - film SF, USA 2007 13:35 Nieźle kliknięci - program rozrywkowy 13:45 Na osi (28) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:25 Dolce Vita - program muzyczny 15:00 Superserial: Czynnik PSI 3 (2/22) - serial SF 15:55 Superserial: Ucieczka w kosmos (9/22) - serial SF 17:00 Superserial: Ucieczka w kosmos (10/22) - serial SF 18:10 Superserial: SAF3 - Oddział ratunkowy (5/20) - serial sensacyjny 19:05 Superserial: SAF3 - Oddział ratunkowy (6/20) - serial sensacyjny 20:00 Hit na maksa: Śmiercionośny robot - film SF, Kanada/USA 2010 21:50 Oblicza zbrodni 4 (4/13) - serial kryminalny 22:45 Nieźle kliknięci - program rozrywkowy 23:05 Niegrzeczne pogaduszki - film erotyczny, Szwajcaria/Niemcy 2008 0:50 10 Extra Mocnych - program rozrywkowy 1:30 Telezakupy 4:30 Nocny patrol - program rozrywkowy TV Puls HD 6:00 Dyżur 2 (15) - serial dokumentalny 6:30 Dyżur 2 (16) - serial dokumentalny 7:00 Taki jest świat (315) - program informacyjny 7:50 Boso przez świat: Cyganie morza - cykl reportaży 8:25 Boso przez świat: Wanilia - cykl reportaży 8:55 Boso przez świat: Wyprawa na Madagaskar - cykl reportaży 9:25 Boso przez świat: Wenezuela - boso, ale w ostrogach - cykl reportaży 10:00 Boso przez świat: Polowanie - cykl reportaży 10:30 Boso przez świat: Recykling - cykl reportaży 11:05 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Kopciuszek - film familijny, Niemcy 2011 12:30 Bestia z Wolfsberga - film familijny, Kanada/USA 2010 14:10 Nieustraszeni bracia Grimm - film fantasy, Czechy/Wielka Brytania/USA 2005 16:30 Zbroja Boga 2 - komedia przygodowa, Hongkong 1991 19:00 Fineasz i Ferb: Wybiega na wybiegu/Lody z migdałkami (12) - serial animowany 19:30 Fineasz i Ferb: Rozpacz parkuje/Ballada o złobrodym (13) - serial animowany 20:00 Mocne sobotnie kino: Ninja - dramat sensacyjny, USA 2009 21:45 Oczy smoka - film sensacyjny, USA 2012 23:40 Czerwona gorączka - film sensacyjny, USA 1988 2:00 Zobacz to!: Taki jest świat (315) - program informacyjny 2:50 Kręcimy z gwiazdami 3: Ewa Farna (5) - program rozrywkowy 3:35 Dyżur 3 (34) - serial dokumentalny 4:00 Menu na miarę (2) - program kulinarny 4:20 Z archiwum policji (6) - serial dokumentalny 4:45 Taki jest świat (315) - program informacyjny 5:30 Z archiwum policji (7) - serial dokumentalny WTK 8:00 Puls dnia - serwis komunikacyjny 8:20 Pogoda 8:25 Serwis komunikacyjny 8:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 8:35 Otwarta antena 8:55 Masz prawo 9:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 9:20 Gość wieczoru WTK 9:35 Serwis komunikacyjny 9:40 Gość wieczoru WTK 9:50 Pogoda 9:55 Qulturalny Poznań 10:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 10:15 Rozprawa 10:30 Pogoda 10:35 Serwis komunikacyjny 10:40 Sport 10:50 Gość wieczoru WTK 11:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 11:20 We love Poznań 11:35 Pogoda 11:40 Sport 11:50 Serwis komunikacyjny 11:55 Qulturalny Poznań 12:00 Przegląd gości wieczoru WTK 12:30 Pogoda 12:35 Serwis komunikacyjny 12:40 Przegląd gości wieczoru WTK 13:10 Sport 13:20 Arcydzieła, arcymyśli 14:20 Pogoda 14:25 Na zdrowie 14:40 Kultura, sprawdzam 14:55 Qulturalny Poznań 15:00 Pogoda 15:05 Serwis komunikacyjny 15:10 Gość wieczoru WTK 15:20 Serwis komunikacyjny 15:25 Pogoda 15:30 Pogoda 15:35 Otwarta antena 15:55 Qulturalny Poznań 16:00 Pogoda 16:05 Serwis komunikacyjny 16:10 Z życia Uniwersytetu 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Połykacze książek 16:45 Sport 16:55 Qulturalny Poznań 17:00 Pogoda 17:05 Serwis komunikacyjny 17:10 Pogoda 17:15 Gość wieczoru WTK 17:25 Serwis komunikacyjny 17:30 Pogoda 17:35 WTK wywiad 17:55 Qulturalny Poznań 18:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 18:20 Gość wieczoru WTK 18:30 Pogoda 18:35 We love Poznań 18:50 Serwis komunikacyjny 18:55 Qulturalny Poznań 19:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 WTK wywiad 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Qulturalny Poznań 20:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 20:20 Gość wieczoru WTK 20:30 Qulturalny Poznań 20:35 Pogoda 20:40 Serwis komunikacyjny 20:45 Mój Poznań, moja Wielkopolska 21:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 21:20 Na zdrowie 21:35 Serwis komunikacyjny 21:40 Sport 21:50 Pogoda 21:55 Qulturalny Poznań 22:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 22:20 Zielony serwis Poznania 22:35 Serwis komunikacyjny 22:40 Qulturalny Poznań 22:45 Rozprawa 23:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 23:20 Pogoda 23:25 We love Poznań 23:40 Sport 23:50 Pogoda 23:55 Pogoda 0:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 0:20 Pogoda 0:25 Serwis komunikacyjny 0:30 Qulturalny Poznań 0:35 Kultura, sprawdzam 0:50 Pogoda 0:55 Qulturalny Poznań 1:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 1:20 Pogoda 1:25 Serwis komunikacyjny 1:30 Z filmoteki UAM 1:50 Pogoda 1:55 Qulturalny Poznań 2:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 2:20 Rozprawa 2:35 Pogoda 2:40 Serwis komunikacyjny 2:45 We love Poznań 3:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 3:20 Przegląd gości wieczoru WTK 3:50 Przegląd gości wieczoru WTK 4:20 Przegląd gości wieczoru WTK 4:50 Przegląd gości wieczoru WTK TVS 6:40 Siódme niebo 7:40 Muzyczny budzik 7:50 Bajkowa TVS 9:40 Weekend z TVS 9:55 Mały koncert życzeń 11:00 Ogród od A do Z 11:20 Weekend z TVS 11:45 Tygodniowy finał Listy śląskich szlagierów 13:40 Weekend z TVS 13:55 Misja zdrowie 14:25 Turyści 15:00 My wam to zagramy 15:35 Muzyczny kącik Damiana Holeckiego 16:10 Koncert życzeń 17:15 Księgowa w kuchni 17:45 Silesia Informacje 18:10 Bajkowa TVS 20:00 Silesia Informacje 20:30 Koncert w TVS 22:30 Muzyczne podróże 23:20 Koncert życzeń 0:25 My wam to zagramy 1:05 Emisja nocna Eurosport HD 6:00 Kolarstwo: Tour de France - 13. etap: Muret - Rodez 7:00 Szermierka: Mistrzostwa Świata w Moskwie - szermierka 8:30 Kolarstwo: Tour de France - 13. etap: Muret - Rodez 10:30 Szermierka: Mistrzostwa Świata w Moskwie - szermierka 12:00 Lekkoatletyka: Młodzieżowe Mistrzostwa Świata w Cali - lekkoatletyka 13:00 Kolarstwo: Tour de France - 13. etap: Muret - Rodez 14:00 LeMond on Tour - magazyn kolarski 14:15 Kolarstwo: Tour de France - 14. etap: Rodez - Mende 17:30 LeMond on Tour - magazyn kolarski 17:45 Lekkoatletyka: Młodzieżowe Mistrzostwa Świata w Cali - lekkoatletyka 18:45 Horse Excellence - magazyn jeździecki 18:50 Jeździectwo: Global Champions Tour w Chantilly - jeździectwo/wyścigi konne 20:10 Horse Excellence - magazyn jeździecki 20:15 Sporty walki: Superkombat World Grand Prix Series - sporty walki 22:00 Kolarstwo: Tour de France - 14. etap: Rodez - Mende 23:00 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Europy: Rajd Estonii - 1. dzień 23:30 Szermierka: Mistrzostwa Świata w Moskwie - szermierka 1:00 Kolarstwo: Tour de France - 14. etap: Rodez - Mende 2:00 Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 19 - mecz półfinałowy 3:00 Sporty walki: Superkombat World Grand Prix Series - sporty walki 4:00 Boks - boks 5:00 Watts - magazyn sportowy Eurosport 2 HD 7:00 Kolarstwo: Tour de France - kolarstwo 8:00 Piłka nożna: Ekstraklasa - mecz: Wisła Kraków - Górnik Zabrze 9:00 Lekkoatletyka: Młodzieżowe Mistrzostwa Świata w Cali - lekkoatletyka 11:00 Watts - magazyn sportowy 11:30 Futbol australijski: Australian Football League - mecz: Fremantle Dockers - Carlton Blues 14:15 Lekkoatletyka: Młodzieżowe Mistrzostwa Świata w Cali - lekkoatletyka 15:15 Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 19 - mecz półfinałowy 16:30 Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 19 - mecz półfinałowy 17:45 Watts - magazyn sportowy 18:00 Piłka nożna plażowa: Mistrzostwa Świata w Espinho - mecz półfinałowy 19:30 Piłka nożna plażowa: Mistrzostwa Świata w Espinho - mecz półfinałowy 21:00 Lekkoatletyka: Młodzieżowe Mistrzostwa Świata w Cali - lekkoatletyka 22:00 Piłka nożna: MLS - mecz: Toronto FC - Philadelphia Union 0:15 Kolarstwo: Tour de France - kolarstwo 1:00 Watts - magazyn sportowy 1:30 Piłka nożna: MLS - mecz: Orlando City SC - New York Red Bulls 3:30 Kolarstwo: Tour de France - 14. etap: Rodez - Mende 5:30 Piłka nożna plażowa: Mistrzostwa Świata w Espinho - mecz półfinałowy Sport1 6:00 Teleshopping 6:30 Teleshopping 7:00 Teleshopping 7:30 Teleshopping 8:00 Teleshopping 8:30 Teleshopping 9:00 Teleshopping 9:15 Die PS-Profis - Mehr Power aus dem Pott 9:25 Die PS-Profis - Mehr Power aus dem Pott 9:30 Normal Odcinek: 29 10:00 Fußball 10:55 Fußball 13:00 DTM - Das Magazin 13:25 Fußball 15:25 Fußball 17:30 Porsche Carrera Cup Magazin 18:00 Volleyball 20:15 Darts 0:00 Sport-Clips 0:40 Sport-Clips 0:45 Teleshopping 0:55 Teleshopping 1:00 Sport-Clips 1:05 Teleshopping 1:20 Sport-Clips 1:50 Teleshopping 2:05 Teleshopping 2:20 Sport-Clips 3:00 Sport-Clips 3:05 Teleshopping 3:20 Sport-Clips 3:25 Teleshopping 3:35 Sport-Clips 4:05 Teleshopping 4:20 Sport-Clips 4:25 Teleshopping 4:35 Sport-Clips 5:00 Sport-Clips 5:30 Sport-Clips Das Erste 5:30 Abenteuer Wilder Westen Odcinek: 11 5:55 Geronimo Stilton Odcinek: 32 6:20 Geronimo Stilton Odcinek: 33 6:45 Geronimo Stilton Odcinek: 34 7:10 Paula und die wilden Tiere Odcinek: 29 7:35 Wissen macht Ah! 8:00 Checker Tobi 8:25 neuneinhalb 8:35 Blue Water High - Die Surf-Academy Odcinek: 13 9:00 Blue Water High - Die Surf-Academy Odcinek: 14 9:30 Blue Water High - Die Surf-Academy Odcinek: 15 9:50 neuneinhalb 10:00 Tagesschau 10:03 Verrückt nach Meer Odcinek: 5 10:45 Lust auf ... Odcinek: 5 11:30 Quarks 12:00 Tagesschau 12:05 Der Winzerkönig Odcinek: 5 12:50 Tagesschau 13:00 Lilly Schönauer: Verliebt in einen Unbekannten 14:30 Lilly Schönauer: Wo die Liebe hinfällt 16:00 Tagesschau 16:05 Radsport 17:15 Triathlon 17:45 Triathlon 18:50 Springreiten 19:50 Wetter vor acht 19:57 Lotto am Samstag 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Frag doch mal die Maus 22:45 Tagesthemen 23:05 Das Wort zum Sonntag 23:10 Inas Nacht Odcinek: 2 0:10 Schrei in der Dunkelheit 1:30 Tagesschau 1:35 Taking Woodstock - Der Beginn einer Legende 3:28 Tagesschau 3:30 Der Callgirl Club 5:08 Tagesschau 5:10 Deutschlandbilder Pro 7 4:50 2 Broke Girls 5:10 Two and a Half Men 5:30 Two and a Half Men 5:50 What About Brian 6:30 What About Brian 7:25 Two and a Half Men 7:55 Two and a Half Men 8:20 Die Band 10:35 The Big Bang Theory 11:05 The Big Bang Theory 11:30 The Big Bang Theory Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 6 12:00 Family Guy 12:30 Futurama 13:00 Die Simpsons 13:30 Malcolm mittendrin Sezon: 7 13:55 Malcolm mittendrin Sezon: 7 14:25 Mike & Molly 14:50 Mike & Molly 15:10 How I Met Your Mother 15:40 How I Met Your Mother 16:10 Two and a Half Men Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 9 16:35 Two and a Half Men Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 9 17:05 The Big Bang Theory Odcinek: 148 Sezon: 7 17:30 The Big Bang Theory Odcinek: 149 Sezon: 7 18:00 Newstime 18:10 Die Simpsons Sezon: 12 18:40 Die Simpsons Sezon: 12 19:10 Galileo 20:15 Schlag den Star 22:55 Crash Games - jeder Sturz zählt 0:05 Dark Blue 2:20 The Bannen Way 3:55 Dark Blue RTL 6:05 Verdachtsfälle 7:10 Verdachtsfälle 8:10 Familien im Brennpunkt 9:15 Yolo 9:45 Yolo 10:00 Gute Zeiten, schlechte Zeiten 12:35 Verdachtsfälle 13:35 Verdachtsfälle 14:35 Verdachtsfälle 15:40 Die Trovatos - Detektive decken auf 16:40 Die Trovatos - Detektive decken auf 17:45 Best of ...! 18:45 RTL aktuell 19:03 Wetter 19:05 Explosiv - Weekend 20:15 Der Mandant 22:30 Get the Gringo 0:20 Deadly Revenge - Das Brooklyn Massaker 1:55 Get the Gringo 3:30 Betrugsfälle 4:05 Verdachtsfälle 4:55 Verdachtsfälle RTL 2 5:05 Die Nebel von Avalon 8:05 Paladin - Der Drachenjäger 10:10 Paladin - Die Krone des Königs 12:00 Zuhause im Glück - Unser Einzug in ein neues Leben Odcinek: 51 14:00 Zuhause im Glück - Unser Einzug in ein neues Leben Odcinek: 150 16:00 Der Trödeltrupp - Das Geld liegt im Keller Odcinek: 468 17:00 Der Trödeltrupp - Das Geld liegt im Keller Odcinek: 470 18:00 Der Trödeltrupp - Das Geld liegt im Keller Odcinek: 331 19:00 Die Kochprofis - Einsatz am Herd Odcinek: 231 20:00 RTL II News Odcinek: 7948 20:15 Teen Wolf Odcinek: 31 21:05 Teen Wolf Odcinek: 32 21:55 Twisted Odcinek: 7 22:55 Twisted Odcinek: 8 23:50 Jurassic Park 2:05 Wilde Kreaturen 3:30 Mega Shark vs. Crocosaurus Sat 1 5:35 Richter Alexander Hold 6:25 Richter Alexander Hold 7:25 Auf Streife 8:25 Auf Streife 9:25 Auf Streife 10:20 Auf Streife 11:20 Auf Streife 12:15 Auf Streife 13:10 Im Namen der Gerechtigkeit - Wir kämpfen für Sie! 14:05 Im Namen der Gerechtigkeit - Wir kämpfen für Sie! 15:00 Anwälte im Einsatz 16:00 Anwälte im Einsatz 16:59 So gesehen 17:00 Sat.1 Regional 17:00 K 11 - Kommissare im Einsatz 17:30 K 11 - Kommissare im Einsatz 18:00 K 11 - Kommissare im Einsatz 18:30 K 11 - Kommissare im Einsatz 19:00 K 11 - Kommissare im Einsatz 19:30 K 11 - Kommissare im Einsatz 19:55 Sat.1 Nachrichten 20:15 Rocky Balboa 22:20 Boxen 23:40 Boxen 1:20 Rocky Balboa 3:05 Pastewka 3:25 Knallerfrauen 3:50 Knallerfrauen 4:10 Sechserpack 4:30 Sechserpack 4:50 Die dreisten drei - Die Comedy-WG 5:15 Die dreisten drei - Die Comedy-WG 3sat 6:20 Kulturzeit 7:00 nano 7:30 Alpenpanorama 9:00 ZIB 9:05 Kulturplatz 9:35 Schatzhaus Österreich 9:50 Der wilde Wald der Kaiserin 10:15 Der Prater - Eine wilde Geschichte 11:00 Im Prater blüh'n wieder die Bäume 12:30 Bilder aus Südtirol 13:00 ZIB 13:15 quer 14:00 Kunst + Krempel 14:30 Reisewege 15:15 Ländermagazin 15:45 Universum 16:30 Wenn der Vater mit dem Sohne 18:00 Natur im Garten Odcinek: 9 18:30 Polnische Grenzerfahrungen 19:00 heute 19:30 Kulturpalast 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Carmen 23:05 Sylvette - Das Modell Picassos 0:00 Ema auf der Treppe 0:25 Zimmer frei! 1:25 lebens.art 2:10 Das aktuelle Sportstudio 3:10 Blue Steel 4:50 Gletscher, Wüsten und Vulkane - Abenteuer Anden 5:35 Verrückt nach Istanbul Super RTL 6:00 Olivia 6:10 Olivia 6:30 Milli + Maunz Odcinek: 39 6:40 Milli + Maunz Odcinek: 40 7:00 Die Oktonauten Odcinek: 59 7:10 Die Oktonauten Odcinek: 60 7:30 Caillou 8:00 Tierisch unterwegs Odcinek: 12 8:25 Finger Tips 8:55 Tom und Jerry 9:20 ALVINNN!!! und die Chipmunks Odcinek: 8 9:50 Go Wild! - Mission Wildnis Odcinek: 1 10:15 Coop gegen Kat Odcinek: 31 10:40 Scooby-Doo! Odcinek: 28 11:10 Zig & Sharko - Meerjungfrauen frisst man nicht! Odcinek: 21 11:30 Cosmo und Wanda Odcinek: 1 12:00 Barbie - Elfinchen 13:15 Friends 13:40 Littlest Pet Shop - Tierisch gute Freunde Odcinek: 5 14:05 Littlest Pet Shop - Tierisch gute Freunde Odcinek: 6 14:30 Sally Bollywood Odcinek: 41 15:00 Tom und Jerry 15:30 Tom und Jerry 16:00 Tom und Jerry 16:30 Tom und Jerry 16:45 Tom und Jerry 17:15 Coop gegen Kat Odcinek: 33 17:45 Go Wild! - Mission Wildnis Odcinek: 43 18:15 Zig & Sharko - Meerjungfrauen frisst man nicht! Odcinek: 22 18:45 WOW Die Entdeckerzone 19:15 Tom und Jerry 19:45 ALVINNN!!! und die Chipmunks Odcinek: 9 20:15 Cats & Dogs - Wie Hund und Katz' 22:00 Die Küchenchefs 22:55 Die Küchenchefs 23:55 Teleshopping 0:25 Infomercials 3:50 Nachtprogramm VOX 5:40 Sprung ins Ungewisse 7:30 Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier Odcinek: 56 Sezon: 3 8:25 Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier Odcinek: 57 Sezon: 3 9:15 Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier Odcinek: 53 Sezon: 3 10:10 Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier Odcinek: 55 Sezon: 3 11:05 Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier Odcinek: 56 Sezon: 3 12:00 Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier Odcinek: 57 Sezon: 3 13:00 Shopping Queen 14:00 Shopping Queen 15:00 Shopping Queen 16:00 Shopping Queen 17:00 Shopping Queen 18:00 hundkatzemaus 19:10 Tierbabys - süß und wild! 20:15 Larry Crowne 22:10 Medical Detectives - Geheimnisse der Gerichtsmedizin 23:10 Medical Detectives - Geheimnisse der Gerichtsmedizin 0:10 Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier Odcinek: 53 Sezon: 3 1:05 Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier Odcinek: 55 Sezon: 3 1:45 Medical Detectives - Geheimnisse der Gerichtsmedizin Odcinek: 120 2:30 Medical Detectives - Geheimnisse der Gerichtsmedizin 3:20 Larry Crowne 4:55 Wohnen nach Wunsch - Ein Duo für vier Wände ZDF 5:35 Reef Docs - Die Inselklinik 6:20 pur+ 6:45 Wickie und die starken Männer 3D 7:00 Wickie und die starken Männer 3D 7:10 Wickie und die starken Männer 3D 7:20 Das Dschungelbuch 7:30 Das Dschungelbuch Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 1 7:45 Robin Hood - Schlitzohr von Sherwood 7:55 Robin Hood - Schlitzohr von Sherwood 8:10 1, 2 oder 3 8:35 Bibi Blocksberg Odcinek: 43 Sezon: 4 9:00 Bibi Blocksberg 9:25 Heidi 9:45 Heidi 10;10 Bibi und Tina 10:35 Mia and me - Abenteuer in Centopia 11:00 heute Xpress 11:03 Die Küchenschlacht 12:25 heute Xpress 12:30 Reef Docs - Die Inselklinik 13:10 Reef Docs - Die Inselklinik 13:55 Forsthaus Falkenau Odcinek: 234 Sezon: 19 14:40 Inga Lindström: Wolken über Sommarholm 16:15 Lafer! Lichter! Lecker! 17:00 heute Xpress 17:05 Länderspiegel 17:45 Menschen - das Magazin 18:00 ML mona lisa 18:35 hallo deutschland - hautnah 19:00 heute 19:20 Wetter 19:25 Königliche Dynastien 20:15 Der Kommissar und das Meer 21:45 Ein Fall für zwei Odcinek: 282 22:45 heute-journal 23:00 Das aktuelle Sportstudio 0:00 heute Xpress 0:05 Das Dorf der Verdammten 1:35 Babylon A.D. 3:05 Sehnsucht nach Afrika 4:35 Global Vision 4:45 Königliche Dynastien VIVA Polska 6:00 VIVA Dance 7:55 Ty wybierasz 12:05 VIVA Dance 15:00 Club Chart 16:05 VIVA Dance 20:10 VIVA Party 2:00 VIVA Dance Mix Discovery Channel HD 6:00 Rzeczne potwory Sezon: 6 7:00 Grenlandia - wyspa skarbów 8:00 U źródeł wynalazków Odcinek: 3 8:30 U źródeł wynalazków Odcinek: 4 9:00 Kod Jezusa Odcinek: 2 10:00 Gorączka złota 11:00 Łowcy okazji Sezon: 5 11:30 Zoltan - król wilków Odcinek: 2 12:30 Życie na tafli lodu 13:30 Baseny jak z bajki 14:30 Zrobimy ci bar 15:30 Miecze z szalonej kuźni Sezon: 1 16:30 Nagi instynkt przetrwania 17:30 Gorączka złota Sezon: 5 18:30 Grubi i wściekli 19:35 NASA - archiwum tajemnic Sezon: 2 20:40 Auto-reaktywacja: seans grozy 21:40 Amerykański ranking drani 22:40 Fail Army - parada wypadków Odcinek: 3 23:10 Fail Army - parada wypadków Odcinek: 4 23:40 Pech na kółkach 0:10 Pech na kółkach 0:40 Domy na aukcji 1:10 Amerykański ranking drani 2:00 Życie na tafli lodu 2:48 Baseny jak z bajki 3:36 Zrobimy ci bar 4:24 Miecze z szalonej kuźni Sezon: 1 5:12 Jak to jest zrobione? Sezon: 2 5:36 Jak to jest zrobione? Sezon: 2 TVN Fabuła HD 6:00 W roli głównej Odcinek: 4 6:30 Animation Workshop Odcinek: 5 6:35 Andrzej Sołtysik przedstawia Odcinek: 10 6:50 Animation Workshop Odcinek: 2 7:00 Magda M. Odcinek: 6 8:00 Magda M. Odcinek: 7 9:00 Magda M. Odcinek: 8 10:00 Magda M. Odcinek: 9 11:00 Magda M. Odcinek: 10 12:00 Violetta Odcinek: 7 13:00 Violetta Odcinek: 8 14:00 W roli głównej Odcinek: 4 14:35 Tożsamość szpiega Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 15:30 Tożsamość szpiega Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 16:30 Ben Hur Odcinek: 1 18:30 Powrót człowieka zwanego Koniem 21:00 Wzgórze złamanych serc 23:45 Torque. Jazda na krawędzi 1:20 Podkomisarz Brenda Johnson Odcinek: 2 2:20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 383 3:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 384 4:10 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 98 5:00 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 101 National Geographic Channel HD 6:10 Kosmos: Niebo pełne duchów - serial dokumentalny 7:10 Stawka warta tuńczyka: Impreza w Maine - serial dokumentalny 8:05 Poszukiwacze złota: Walka o wielką kasę - serial dokumentalny 9:05 Autostrada przez piekło: Trudna bitwa - serial dokumentalny 10:05 Premiera: Brudny biznes: Wielki aligator, mała łódź - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Niebezpieczeństwo nadchodzi (10) - serial dokumentalny 11:25 Niebezpieczeństwo nadchodzi (9) - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Poszukiwacze złota: W trudnej sytuacji - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Poszukiwacze złota: Za wszelką cenę - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Poszukiwacze złota: Jak po swoje - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Misja Pluton - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2015 16:00 Poszukiwacze złota: Co Cię nie zabije... - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Poszukiwacze złota: Czas, aby się zatrzymać - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Poszukiwacze złota: Między młotem a kowadłem - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Poszukiwacze złota: Nie wszystko złoto - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Awaria silnika - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Megalotnisko w Dubaju (1) - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Narkotyki: Ecstasy - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Narkotyki: Środki halucynogenne - serial dokumentalny 0:00 Tabu: Przedziwne pasje - serial dokumentalny 0:55 Narkotyki: Heroina - serial dokumentalny 1:50 Narkotyki: Szalona molly - serial dokumentalny 2:50 Poza kosmosem: Kwantowe przejście - serial dokumentalny 3:50 Autostrada przez piekło: Wszystko na pół - serial dokumentalny 4:45 Anatomia głupoty według Richarda Hammonda (4) - serial dokumentalny 5:15 Autostrada przez piekło: Czas na piwo - serial dokumentalny Disney XD 6:00 Duch i nas dwóch 6:25 Duch i nas dwóch 6:50 Podróże Justina 7:15 Podróże Justina 7:40 Dzieciak kontra kot 8:05 Dzieciak kontra kot 8:30 Oddział specjalny 8:55 U.F.O. 9:00 Szczury laboratoryjne 9:25 Fineasz i Ferb 9:50 Z kopyta 10:15 Supa Strikas 10:40 Supa Strikas 11:05 Dzieciak kontra kot 11:30 Mój brat niedźwiedź II 12:45 U.F.O. 12:50 Mini Ninjas 13:15 Fineasz i Ferb 13:40 Fineasz i Ferb 14:05 Supa Strikas 14:35 Z kopyta 15:00 Marvel Avengers: Zjednoczeni 15:25 Szczury laboratoryjne 15:50 U.F.O. 15:55 7K 16:20 Mini Ninjas 16:45 Bystrzaki kontra Paskudy 17:15 Dzieciak kontra kot 17:40 Dzieciak kontra kot 18:10 Fineasz i Ferb 18:35 Fineasz i Ferb 19:05 Mój brat niedźwiedź II 20:20 Auta - odcinek specjalny 20:25 Bystrzaki kontra Paskudy 20:55 Dzieciak kontra kot 21:20 Dzieciak kontra kot 21:50 Myszka Miki 21:55 Randy Cunningham: nastoletni ninja 22:20 Misja Lanfeusta 22:50 Szczeżujski 23:15 Duch i nas dwóch 23:45 Randy Cunningham: nastoletni ninja 0:10 Misja Lanfeusta 0:35 Szczeżujski 1:00 Myszka Miki 1:05 Duch i nas dwóch 1:30 Strange Hill High 1:50 Randy Cunningham: nastoletni ninja 2:15 Misja Lanfeusta 2:35 Szczeżujski 3:00 Duch i nas dwóch 3:20 Strange Hill High 3:45 Randy Cunningham: nastoletni ninja 4:05 Misja Lanfeusta 4:30 Szczeżujski 4:50 Duch i nas dwóch 5:15 Strange Hill High 5:35 Misja Lanfeusta BBC World News 6:00 BBC World News 6:30 Newsnight 7:00 BBC World News 7:30 Click 8:00 BBC World News 8:10 Africa Business Report 8:30 Health Check 9:00 BBC World News 9:10 Reporters 9:30 A Deadly Warning: Srebrenica Revisited 10:00 BBC World News 10:10 UK Reporters 10:30 Panorama 11:00 BBC World News 11:10 Africa Business Report 11:30 Newsnight 12:00 BBC World News 12:30 Our World 13:00 BBC World News 13:10 Africa Business Report 13:30 When Artists Meet Science 14:00 BBC World News 14:15 Sport Today 14:30 The Travel Show 15:00 BBC World News 15:30 Dateline London 16:00 BBC World News 16:10 UK Reporters 16:30 Inside Syria 17:00 BBC World News 17:30 Health Check 18:00 BBC World News 18:10 Manchester International Festival 2015 19:00 BBC World News 19:15 Sport Today 19:30 The Travel Show 20:00 BBC World News 20:10 Africa Business Report 20:30 Click 21:00 World News Today 21:30 Dateline London 22:00 BBC World News 22:10 Reporters 22:30 Panorama 23:00 BBC World News 23:30 Our World 0:00 BBC World News 0:10 Manchester International Festival 2015 1:00 BBC World News 1:10 Africa Business Report 1:30 When Artists Meet Science 2:00 BBC World News 2:30 Dateline London 3:00 BBC World News 3:10 UK Reporters 3:30 Panorama 4:00 BBC World News 4:30 Click 5:00 BBC World News 5:30 Health Check CNN 6:00 World Sport 6:30 Vital Signs with Dr. Sanjay Gupta 7:00 CNN Newsroom 7:30 Open Court 8:00 CNN Newsroom 9:00 CNN Newsroom 10:00 CNN Newsroom 11:00 Amanpour 11:30 Inside Africa 12:00 The Best of Quest 12:30 World Sport Presents 13:00 CNN Newsroom 13:30 Leading Women 13:45 Defining Moments 14:00 Erin Burnett OutFront 14:30 African Start-Up 15:00 CNN Newsroom 15:30 African Voices 16:00 CNN Newsroom 16:15 Marketplace Africa 16:30 The Silk Road: Past, Present, Future 17:00 World Sport 17:30 Winning Post 18:00 CNN Newsroom 18:30 Inside Africa 19:00 CNN Newsroom 19:30 Vital Signs with Dr. Sanjay Gupta 20:00 Erin Burnett OutFront 20:30 African Start-Up 21:00 CNN Newsroom 21:30 The Best of Quest 22:00 World Sport 22:30 Open Court 23:00 CNN Newsroom 23:30 World Sport Presents 0:00 CNN Newsroom 0:30 World Sport 1:00 Marketplace Africa 1:15 Defining Moments 1:30 African Start-Up 2:00 Fareed Zakaria GPS 3:00 Amanpour 3:30 The Best of Quest 4:00 World Sport Presents 4:30 Inside Africa 5:00 CNN Newsroom 5:30 On China ONTV 6:00 Video jogging 7:30 VJ JAGO 9:30 Stop klatka VDJ 9:45 Morning by KAMYK 12:00 Stop klatka VDJ 12:15 Day off 15:00 VJ JAGO 17:00 Video jogging 18:30 By KAMYK 20:30 VJ JAGO 22:30 Video jogging 0:00 By KAMYK 1:00 VJ JAGO 3:00 By KAMYK